The Beginning of Risk of Rain
by bobbymcdude
Summary: My friend lost a bet, so he had to write a story. He decided to make a back story for a game called Risk of Rain.


My name is David. I am currently working on the cargo ship called UES Contact Light. The offer was simple. Work in the security department of the ship until everything was delivered and then the 10 grand would be transferred to a bank account on Mars. It's just another walk in the park. I will –

''Hey David! I brought some coffee. Want some?'' called out a voice. I turned to see who it was.

''No thanks, Ethan.'' I answered. Ethan was just another guy on the job for some quick money. From what I read in his file, he wasn't too experienced in firefights. I don't think I could rely on him if there ever was one on the ship.

''Don't tell me you're doing another one of those audio logs! They're a waste of time!'' he said while trying to grab the recorder out of my hands.

''Fine, I won't.'' I replied, smirking.

''Why do you even use those ones? The newer ones are better!'' he asked, eyeing the old recorder.

''I found some in the cargo hold, I don't think anybody is going to miss it.'' I said.

''You did not!'' He yelled, wide eyed.

''Go take a look.'' I said, smiling while pointing at the security screens. And that's what he did. He looked at some security footage, saw me enter a room, wave to the camera, take a recorder from a box, and then leave.

''You gotta go return it!'' he yelled.

''Why? This stuff isn't even worth that much.'' I said, bored.

''Are you serious? Some of this stuff is worth millions!''

''_So that's why they paid so much.'' _I thought to myself. ''Besides, I may need it if I ever forgot –''

''Dude, come check this out.'' He said, interrupting me.

''What?'' I said, annoyed. He pointed to a screen. I looked and saw something that I could never dream of. There was a very tall… human shaped thing standing in the cargo hold. It appeared to have a bright red robe with some sort of weird hat; it kind of looked like a crown of some sort. It was completely black with only a white light in the middle of its head for an eye. It also had a sword that had a blue glow and two spikes on the end, kind of like a pick axe. It looked like as if it could do some serious damage.

''What is that?'' I asked Ethan, as if he had an answer. He just stood there, speechless. We continued to watch this thing look around the ship, too afraid to hit the alarm button. After a while, the thing looked satisfied with something, and raised its sword. It held it there for a while, not doing anything. Then, the sword started to change color, from a blue glow to a bright orange. It started from the top of the sword making its way to the hilt. When it fully changed color, the creature raised higher, as if to prepare itself to do something.

''Oh, this doesn't look good…'' muttered Ethan. It stabbed the sword very aggressively into the floor, causing flames to erupt around it. A few seconds later explosions coursed through the ship, making it shake violently. I was thrown against a wall, hard. Ethan just flew out of the room, completely. He peeked back inside, struggling to stay balanced. ''Get to the escape pods!'' he yelled and then ran. But I couldn't do that just yet. I needed to get my EVA suit. I stumbled out of the room, determined to get to my locker. Once I got there, I yanked the door out of its hinges. There was no time to be careful. As soon as I got the suit on, the glass visor on the helmet came down, covering my face, and locking itself in place. Even before the HUD booted up, I started sprinting towards the pods. I had nearly made it, until an explosion knocked me away from the doorway leading towards the pods, and towards a hole in the hull. I tried to grab to something, anything, to prevent me from getting sucked out into space. But luck was not on my side. I flew out of the ship, towards endless space. Things were looking pretty bleak until I saw a container from the ship spinning towards me. An Idea popped into my head. It was desperate, but I went ahead with it. The oxygen tank in my suit was running out. I grabbed on, and looked for a entrance in the ship. I was going to try to jump back in. The HUD calculated all the mathematics involved, and put a timer on my visor. I assumed that was for when I had to jump. When it reached zero, I pushed as hard as I could away from the container, and towards the ship. I slowly made my way back, hoping that nothing intercepted me along the way. Just as I thought that, a piece of the ship was hurtling at me. I was totally helpless. The only thing I could do was hope that I made it in time. It was going to be very close. When I got to the hole, I pulled myself in very quickly, just as the piece hit the ship. I fell, and the gravity generator of the ship pulled me to the floor, hard. I didn't care. I got back up and started running. There was no telling when the ship would have taken too much and rip itself apart. Thankfully though, I was almost to the pods. But then something started happening.

The ship started to tilt.

Meaning that we were getting pulled down by the gravity of something. There are two sides to this. The good one is that it's a planet, with hopefully civilization. And the second is, it's either a gas giant, which will crush the ship once we get to the core, or it's a star, which, well, disintegrate us. I REALLY hoped it was a planet. I started tumbling downwards, with no control with where I was going. A few seconds later, I saw a escape pod that remained. I hit it at full force, bounced off, and started to continue falling until I grabbed the ladder on it. I climbed up, opened the door, and a shake from the ship pushed me in. I landed on a seat, pulled down the restraint, and hit the launch button. As I was making my descent to the planet (I hope), I saw the UES Contact Light. It was a mess. It was missing a lot of pieces in the hull, and was on fire. I hoped other people made it out alive.


End file.
